


august 30th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: august dreams [2]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: august dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002888





	august 30th, 2020

dream where i was in the west like django and i was riding a horse in a Minecraft flat world for a really long time and when i finally stopped to make camp my mom was there and we just talked when the sun came up i said i needed to go back into town and i was originally going to walk but she said to take my horse and i agreed my closet was imported and i wore a pair or red snake pattern biker shorts and i was considering my madness long aleve because it was hot and papa wear long sleeves but i was going to wear a yellow aztec calendar shirt instead. thinking about that lead me to my dad showing my mom his ansestry dna and he was mostly native american with a percent or 407.3%. i asked for mine and he pulled up a page on his phone but i didn’t have percents like he did like in the real world. then he stared screen sharing in a chipotle and then i woke up to my family wating to use the bathroom while my dad was showering


End file.
